charlie_brown_and_snoopythe_peanuts_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Red-Haired Girl
"That's easy: because I've seen the type of person you are...That's not who you are at all. I liked the compassion you showed for your sister at the talent show, your honesty at the assembly, and at the dance, you were brave and funny. And what you did for me, doing the book report while I was away was so sweet of you. So when I look at you, I don't see a failure at all. You have all the qualities that I admire." The Little Red-Haired Girl to Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie. The Little Red-Haired Girl (also known as Heather Wold) is a major character in the 2015 Computer Animated film The Peanuts Movie, and was created by Charles M Schulz in the mid 1950's. She is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Wold, Charlie Brown's crush, and is a new student in both her class and town. She is very thoughtful, kind, smart, and empathetic towards others, especially Charlie Brown. This movie marks her first speaking role, as well as the first time that Charlie Brown succeeds in talking to her. She is voiced by Francesca Capaldi. Movie The "New Kid" in the Neighborhood The Little Red-Haired Girl's moving truck is seen by Charlie Brown as it drives down the street and backs up into her and her parents home. Though not present and unknown by everyone else, she is just refered to as "the new kid" by everyone, beggining with Schroeder, who hopes that she likes Bethoven, an open mind to the Great Pumpkin (by Linus), and by Charlie Brown, who believes that with a "new kid", a new start is possible. She was not present when Charlie Brown accidently knocked down the fence between her house and the baseball field. The Little Red-Haired Girl The next day, the "New Kid" is revealed to be joining Miss Othmar's class, and the Little Red-Haired Girl is introduced and is revealed to be the new kid. She walks in and catches the eye of Charlie Brown, who immediately develops a crush on her. As the Little Red-Haired Girl walks in, she looks at Charlie Brown, who shyfully hides behind his desk. She then takes a seat at her desk, and turns around to looks at all the kids who complain about the recently announced test by Miss Othmar. She is given a test, and quickly completes it, much to the admiration of Charlie Brown. As she gets up to turn her test in, her pencil falls off her desk and ends up at the feet of Charlie Brown. The Little Red-Haired Girl is back at her desk when Miss Othmar announces that there is a minute left to complete the test, and witnesses Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty deliver their tests to Miss Othmar and write their names down. She then watches as Charlie Brown accidently places his hand on top of Peppermint Patty's, which leads to Charlie Brown accidently bumping into her desk. She is greeted by a nervous Charlie Brown, who mispronounces his name twice, and out of embarassment, runs out of class. Unaware Affection After school that same day, the Little Red-Haired Girl walks onto the same bus that Charlie Brown is on. Uknowingly to her, Charlie Brown had attempted to make a good impression by saving her a seat, but ends up abandoning this idea due to him becoming too shy. The Little Red-Haired Girl then gets off at the same bus stop as Charlie Brown, and is walking to her house. She goes to check her mailbox and is almost alerted to Charlie Brown, who is hiding and watching her behind his living room curtains. She then goes inside her house, closing the door behind her. She later answers her door when her doorbell is rung (unkowingly to her, Snoopy had rung her doorbell), suprised to see that no one was at the door when she answered it. The Talent Show The day for the school's talent show had arrived, and the Little Red-Haired Girl takes a seat in the audience. She watches as the others perform, and enjoys the talent show until Sally Brown performs. She appears to be heart-broken when all of the other kids laugh at Sally for having a fake horse, and expresses sympathy for Sally. She watches as Charlie Brown, who is dressed as a cow, saves Sally's performance, and when he slips out of the cow costume. The Dance One night, the Little Red-Haired Girl is practicing for the Winter Dance in her living room. Unknowingly to her, Charlie Brown catches sight of her, and is inspired to dance with her. Throughout the weeks that lead up to the dance, she continues to practice, and is avoided by Charlie Brown at school, due to him being shy. On the night of the dance, the Little Red-Haired Girl starts to dance after Sally and Linus had broken the nervous aroma. She notices Charlie Brown enter the dance, and glances at him a bit longer than the other students. The lady's dance competition then starts, with her winning it. She then joins Franklin on top of a Podiem, who gives her the trophy, and she thanks him. She then watches as the other boys dance, but has her eyes on Charlie Brown. As she watches him dance down the aisle of kids, she smiles encouragingly at him, hoping that he will be the winner. However, before Charlie Brown can reach her, he accidently slips on a puddle of punch, and sets off the sprinkler system on accident with his shoe that had flung off. The Little Red-Haired Girl appears concerned, but runs out of the building due to the instructions of an adult, or out of not knowing what to do. Absence The Little Red-Haired Girl is called away from school for the rest of the week in order to visit and take care of her Grandmother, who was ill. After the time with her Grandmother, she leaves to go back home. The Assembly The Little Red-Haired Girl is seen on the Monday of the assembly. She is spotted by Charlie Brown as she leaves her house to go to school. At the assembly, she takes a seat, and watches as Charlie Brown is called to the stage. She witnesses the school's proclamation for Charlie Brown, and applauses him. She watches as Charlie Brown refuses to accept the honor, due to an accidental mix up of papers between him and Peppermint Patty, and watches him leave the assembly. Winter Becomes Spring After the assembly, the Little Red-Haired Girl walks by Patty and Violet, and greets them as she does. She walks up to Charlie Brown and Linus and asks if they (her and Charlie Brown) were supposed to do a book report, after hearing the two boys discussing Charlie Brown's report. She is told by Linus that Charlie Brown had completed the report for the both of them while she was away, and that it was the finest report he had ever read. She then watches as Charlie Brown accidently falls and launches their book report into the air, and as the report is shredded, much to the dissapointment of Charle Brown. She watches as he runs to desperately gather the pieces of the report, and she offers him some comfort and tells Charlie Brown that maybe they could fix it as Charlie Brown walks away with tears of grief and guilt for failing the Little Red-Haired Girl, with Snoopy walking by his side, comforting his friend. Pen Pal Partners Time passes by, and the last day of school arrives. The Little Red-Haired Girl is seen with the other students looking at the carnival, until she is told to sit down, along with the others. She listens as Linus explains that the class needs to finish picking pen pal partners before school is out for Summer vacation. She watches as PigPen is chosen by Patty and Schroeder by Lucy. When Charlie Brown's name is called, she stands and proclaims that she will be his partner, leaving Charlie Brown shocked and touched. The Little Red-Haired Girl then prepares her belongings to leave for summer camp, with Charlie Brown attempting to reach her. As she is about to board the bus, she is stopped by Charlie Brown's kite, which had flown up to her feet. Suprised to see the kite, she looks up and sees Charlie Brown,happily greeting him by saying his name. She is asked by Charlie Brown that she remembered his name, with her replying that she did. She listens as Charlie Brown asks her why she chose him, out of everyone in the class, and she tells him that it was because she had seen the type of person he was. Charlie Brown responds by telling her that he is an insecure, wishy-washy failure. The Little Red-Haired Girl tells him that that is not who he is, and gives him a heartfelt response: she admired the compassion that he had shown for his sister at the talent show, his honesty at the assembly, his courage at the dance (and being a bit funny), and that him doing the book report for her was sweet of him. She tells him that when she looks at him, she doesn't see a failure at all, and that he has all of the qualities that she admires. The bus driver then honks the horn, and the Little Red-Haired Girl apologizes, saying that she has to leave. She is asked to wait by Charlie Brown, who returns to her her pencil, which the Little Red-Haired Girl thanks him for, and promises that she will write to him. After the two share a warm smile towards each other, she boards the bus, and sits in the back, waving at Charlie Brown as the bus disappears around the corner. Summer While at Summer Camp, the Little Red-Haired Girl writes to Charlie Brown as she had promised to him. After summer, it can be a huge possibility that the two become good friends, and possibly even more in the far future. Personality The Little Red-Haired Girl is a kind, sweet, empathetic, and graceful young lady. Notable examples of these traits can be seen periodically throughout The Peanuts Movie, such as when Sally Brown becomes saddened about her cristicism in the talent show, the Little Red-Haired Girl appeared heartbroken to see such a young girl cry. Another example is when the book report that Charlie Brown had written got shredded by Linus's model airplane, she offered comforting words to Charlie Brown, and did not berate him. With these qualities, the Little Red-Haired Girl is one of the most caring and compassionate characters in the movie. Appearance The Little Red-Haired Girl wears a turquoise colored dress with a flounce, along with a bow on her dress and in her hair, and she wears a pair of white strapping shoes. In her Winter clothing, she wears a sweater similar to the color of her dress. Quotes "Hello?Hello?Hmm..." "Book report? Were we supposed to do a book report?" "Good Grief. Maybe we can fix it." "I will." "Oh, hi Charlie Brown...Of course I did...That's easy, because I've seen the type of person you are...That's not who you are at all. I liked the compassion that you showed for your sister at the talent show, your honesty at the talent show, and at the dance, you were brave, and funny. And what you did for me, doing the book report while I was away, was so sweet of you. So when I look at you, I don't see a failure at all. You have all of the qualities that I admire. Sorry, I have to go now...Oh, thank you, I've been looking everywhere for this. I'll write to you Pen Pal." Trivia * Out of all the characters in the movie (excluding Linus, Franklin, and Snoopy), the Little Red-Haired Girl appears to care and anknowledge Charlie Brown, even in indirect ways. * The Little Red-Haired Girl's real name is revealed to be Heather Wold. One can see her name on the list of the student's test scores. She is fourth on the list, and recieved an eighty nine percent on the test, proving that Charlie Brown's statement about her being smart is true. * The Peanuts Movie marks her first speaking role, ever. * She does appear to recgonzie Charlie Brown, though Charlie Brown does not believe that she does. * The Little Red-Haired Girl is an excellent dancer, shown at the scene where Charlie Brown watches her, at the school dance, and in the credits sequence. * A notable reference is made in multiple scenes towards Charles M. Schulz's portrayal of the Little Red-Haired Girl in the comics. In the comic strips, the Little Red-Haired Girl is never seen, except once in a silhouette. In the movie, most of her scenes do not reveal her face, until the end and a few key scenes where viewers do see her. * A reference is made to the strips and specials with the Little Red-Haired Girl dropping her pencil, and with Charlie Brown finding it. The main difference is that Charlie Brown happily realizes that with her teeth marks on her pencil, they both have something in common. * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Mother does make an indirect appearance, but her father does not. It is presumed that he is at work, as most fathers are during the day. * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Grandmother is mentioned. Her Grandmother does appear in the comics, though she is unseen. * It is certain that the Little Red-Haired Girl does return feelings to Charlie Brown as well, and has developed a liking for him: * The first evidence: While Charlie Brown is dancing in the Men's competition and meets her eyes, the Little Red-Haired Girl is seen smiling at him and for him. **The second evidence: The Little Red-Haired Girl did tell her Mother (it is unkown if she told her Father) about Charlie Brown, thus explaining how her Mother recgonized Charlie Brown's name. ***The third evidence: At the end, when the Little Red-Haired Girl is on the bus and driving away, she looks back and puts up her hand (she could be either waving or placing her hand against the window to symbolize that she will miss Charlie Brown) until the bus dissapears. ****The fourth and final evidence: Whenever she sees Charlie Brown hurt (emotionally, spiritually, or physically), she is highly concerned about him. Such examples can be found at the dance when Charlie Brown slips on the puddle of punch, when Charlie Brown explains the mistake at the Assembly, and when the Book Report is shredded. * The Little Red Haired Girl's ability to dance is first mentioned in the special Happy New Years, Charlie Brown and in a comic strip from May 25,1998 where she can be seen dancing with Snoopy (although as a silhouette). * Gallery Little Red-Haired Girl's Sillohoute.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl's first appearance. Enter.jpg|The New Kid Nod to Schulz.jpg|Walking into class. Her Desk.jpg Not another book report!.jpg|''Not another book report!'' Aww, Red.jpg Little Red-Haired Girl in class.jpg|Working hard... She Must Be Smart|''She must be smart''- Charlie Brown Handing in her test.jpg The Little Red-Haired Girl's Pencil.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl's pencil Greeted by Charlie Brown.jpg|''Hi, I'm Brown Charles'' Going Home.jpg Getting on the Bus.jpg On the Bus.jpg|''Here she comes'' On the way home.jpg The Little Red-Haired Girl at the Talent Show.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl at the Talent Show. The Little Red-Haired Girl looks at Sally.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl's empathetic smile for Sally. The Little Red-Haired Girl watches Sally win.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl watches Sally win. Lunch Time.jpg|"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" Eating Lunch.jpg A Small Tease.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl innocently teasing Charlie Brown Joined by Patty, Violet, and Lucy.jpg Dancing -.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl dancing We have our winners.jpg We Have....jpg|Dream Big. ...Our winners.jpg|''"We Have".... Better When I'm Dancing.jpg|"...our winners"'' She notices him.jpg|She notices him... She's Here.jpg|''"She's here"''- Charlie Brown Dance Competition (2).jpg Dance competition (1).jpg Dance Competition (3).jpg Dance competition (4).jpg|Full of grace. You can do it.jpg|Looking at Charlie Brown Concerned.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl concerned.. Assembly.jpg Something great.jpg|Walking into the auditorium Eyes on him.jpg Watching him.jpg Clapping for Charlie Brown.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl Clapping for Charlie Brown Sad.jpg Hi.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl walking towards Charlie Brown, greeting Violet and Patty. Book report.jpg|''"Book Report? Were we supposed to do a book report?"''- The Little Red-Haired Girl He's more important.jpg|The Little Red-Haired Girl, more concerned about Charlie Brown than the book report.... No.jpg It's ok.jpg|''"Good Grief, maybe we can fix it?"''- The Little Red-Haired Girl offering comfort to Charlie Brown Attention..jpg|Fate What I see in you.jpg|''"That's easy. Because I've seen the type of person you are."''- The Little Red--Haired Girl to Charlie Brown Thank you.jpg|''"Thank you, i've been looking everywhere for this."'' The Heart Matters.jpg The Little Red-Haired Girl.jpg|''"I'll write to you Pen Pal"''- The Little Red-Haired Girl to Charlie Brown A Farewell...jpg|A goodbye.. not for long though. ...For a while.jpg Waving goodbye.jpg The Little Red-Haired Girl Dancing 1.jpg Little Red-Haired Girl Dancing 2.jpg The Little Red-Haired Girl Dancing 3.jpg __FORCETOC__